Stellargazing
by Exotos135
Summary: Stella tries stargazing with Lincoln and Lisa's help.


**Hi everybody, guess what! It's my birthday!**

 ***Crickets sounds are heard***

 **Maybe I should've told you about this earlier.**

 **Anyway, yeah, today's my Birthday, so my fanfiction work is going to be either minimal or nearly nothing.**

 ***Sitcom laught track***

 **I'm serious, guys!**

 **So, to not keep you guys waiting too much, I decided to write this little one-shot, as my gift to you. Especially those fans of Stella who may or may not have a hard time when it comes to fanfics about their favorite character.**

 **I know how that feels.**

 **Anyway, how did I come up with this story idea? Well, Stella, stargazing... Stellargazing. See what I did there? (I'm such a genius X3)**

 **I've blabbered long enough, though. Time to dive into this stellar story!**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Royal Woods, and everybody was either enjoying the sun, playing with friends, or hiding in their homes to avoid this thing called "social interaction."

Among the people having fun were Stella, a brand new student in Royal Woods' school, who was staring at a telescope behind a window in an antique store.

"That telelscope's perfect!" the girl chirped as she leaned closer, until she hit the window. "With it, I'm going to be able to see the starry sky no problem!"

However, when she went inside and asked for the price, she found one substantial problem:

"50 dollars!?"

"Yeah, that's the fixed price," the man behind the counter, who was none other than Flip, stated. "This telescope is quite old, it has a couple of decades to it's name. I can't sell it cheap."

"But still, 50 dollars for a single telescope?!" Stella put her hands on her hips. "I don't have that much money!"

"Well, I guess all you can do is save up enough money to buy this later," Flip folded his arms. "Or even better: Save up for a rocket, and then have fun watching the sky from space!"

Flip started laughing, and after hitting him and making him yell "My knee!", Stella walked back home, arms on her pockets and her head low.

"Man, what a bummer," the girl said. "How am I supposed to see the star-filled sky later tonight now?"

Then, the girl spotted a certain white-haired boy in the distance, and remembering he had a dozen or so sisters, she figured she could ask him a favor.

"Hi, Lincoln!" Stella greeted as she approached the boy. "Remember me?"

"Oh right, you're the new girl in school. Stella, right?" Lincoln replied, earning a nod from the girl. "Hey, sorry about what happened last week-"

"It's okay, let bygones be bygones and all that," Stella clasped her hands. "Say, I need to ask a big favor out of you: Tonight will be filled with stars, and I want to see them up close, but I can't afford a telescope right now."

Stella tilted her head. "So, would you just so happen to have a telescope I could borrow? Please?"

"I don't, but my sister Lisa does," the boy answered, giving Stella a light of hope. "However, she doesn't really like lending stuff to anybody, so I doubt she'd agree to let you borrow it."

The light of hope flickered out of existence.

"Please, I can't miss this starry sky!" Stella begged, getting on her knees. "Those only happen ever 5 years!"

Lincoln shook his head. "That's not true: They happen at random."

"Well last time I saw one was 5 years ago!" Stella argued, oblivious to Lincoln's look of disbelief. "Please, there has to be something I can do to convince her!"

Lincoln hummed to himself. "Well, Lisa did tell me once that she sometimes felt lonely looking at the stars all on her own. Maybe you could make a deal?"

Stella nodded rapidly. "Yeah, that could definitely work!"

"I'll go ask her what she thinks, then I'll come back and tell you if she agreed or not," Lincoln said. "Mind giving me your phone number, so I can-"

Stella handed Lincoln a piece of paper with a bunch of numbers on it. "Here it is!"

The boy, impressed by the girl's response speed, exchanged phone numbers with her and bid farewell, Stella strolling away happily.

 ** _Stella's House..._**

The girl waited anxiously on her bedroom, clinging the phone close to her ear waiting for Lincoln's answer, while the setting sun could be clearly seen in the background.

"Come on, Lincoln, answer me!" Stella said to herself before glancing at the sky again. "The nighttime is coming soon!"

Then, the girl's phone rang.

"Hello Stella-"

"What took you so long!?" Stella snapped, only to quickly correct herself, "I-I mean, hi, Lincoln, what took you so long? To answer, I mean."

"Well, Lisa can be pretty dang stubborn sometimes, so... Yeah..." Lincoln answered. "But she agreed to the terms, as long as you don't bother her."

Stella raised an eyebrow.w "How could I bother her?"

"Trust me, It's better if you don't know," Lincoln sighed. "Anyway, I called to tell you that. Please come here when you're ready."

Lincoln ended the call, and Stella jumped off her bed and started getting ready to behold the stars at the Loud's house.

 _ **The Loud House...**_

The doorbell rang, and then the door was knocked three times before Lincoln opened it, and saw Stella outside.

"Don't you find it weird how there's a doorbell, and the option of knocking the door, but nobody ever used both methods at once?" Stella pondered out loud. "Anyway, I'm here!"

"I noticed," Lincoln nodded. "Lisa's at the backyard, she probably already has the telescope set up."

Stella, without hesitation, ran to the backyard, where she found Lisa adjusting the telescope, and the sky was starting to become dark.

"Hello!" Stella loudly greeted, getting the scientist's attention.

And by getting her attention, I mean Lisa flinched and nearly pushed the telescope to the ground, before she managed to catch it and put it back in place.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" Stella apologized as she walked to Lisa's side. "I-I just go so excited abo being able to see the stars with you, I didn't watch my voice-"

"No, It's alright, I perfectly understand: I too feel excited about the prospect of watching the star-filled night sky," Lisa answered as she clutched her chest and caught her breath. "Besides, my siblings tend to be pretty noisy themselves, if anything, I should've gotten used to their noises already."

"Maybe you have, but my voice sounds different from them?" Stella suggsted.

Lisa paused, thought about it, then scratched her chin as she turned to Stella and said, "That might be the reason, actually. Your voice does sound fairly distinct compared to my siblings' friends."

And as Lisa continued, Stella walked towards the telescope and looked through it. "For some reason, some of my sisters' friends tend to have voices that either sound similar to my sisters, or otherwise possess a hint of it there. I've been wondering whether to make that my next research project."

"Well I don't know how scientific minds work, but if you notice something that weird, don't you think It's obvious that you should research it to an extent?" Stella pondered, before spotting something. "Wow, I found Orion!"

Lisa raised an eyebrow. "Orion?"

"Oh, I think I see the Perseids!" Stella chirped.

"Wait, that's a comet shower, not a constellation," Lisa pointed out. "Are you sure you're looking right?"

"Wow, now there's Orionoids!" Stella said with delight.

"Okay, that makes more sense, you did see Orion earlier-" Lisa immediately shook it off and removed Stella from the telescope. "Wait, you need to back down for a moment! You seeing Orion this early in the year is one thing, but seeing Perseids and Orionoids next, that's just absurd!"

Stella shrugged and smiled sheepishly as Lisa asked, "Tell me, why did you want to let you see the stars through my telescope?"

Stella tilted her head. "Is there a problem with that?"

"It's not so much that I have a problem, but that this is very unusual," Lisa folded her arms. "Lincoln and his friends, besides Clyde, don't tend to interact much with us, his sisters. So, I'm sorry, but I have to find the fact you speficially asked for my assistance, a little suspicious."

"Well, I really like stars," Stella casually answered, her sight fixed into the white dots in the sky. "They're so pretty, and the constelations they make have such rich history in them."

"Well, I'll agree with you: They're quite pretty as decorations for the night sky," Lisa replied as she looked up. "However, do you really know the history behind some constellations?"

"Depends," Stella turned to the toddler and raised an eyebrow. "What constellations are we talking about?"

"Well, you mentioned Orion a moment ago," Lisa shrugged. "Might as well start with that one."

Stella folded her arms and smiled as she explained:

"Orion was an unnaturally powerful hunter who once declared to Gaia, deity of the Earth, that he would kill every animal on the planet. Angered, she tried killing him with a scorpion, but Ophiuchus revived him, and this incident was forever marked in the stars as his constellation!"

Lisa felt slightly amused at the truncated version of the story. "Okay, how about Perseus?"

Stella posed and proclaimed dramatically:

"He was the hero sent to slain Medusa, the Gorgon whose gaze would turn anybody who saw her into stone! He then saved Andromeda, daughter of Cepheus, from being used as a sacrifice to the sea monster Cetus! And then they had children."

Though she missed how the constellation came to be, Lisa decided to let it go and asked for one last pair of constellation:

"Canis Major and Canis Minor?"

Stella took out a pair of hand puppets, one a dog, one a fox, and explained:

"These two were originally the legendary Cadmean Vixen, and Laelaps. The Cadmean Vixen was a massive fox-like creature destined to never be caught, while Laelaps was a dog who could never miss a hunt! These two creatures were placed against each other, and their paradoxic situation was taken to the stars, and immortalized in an intertwining pair of constellations!"

The toddler scientist smiled. "You really do know your stuff."

"Yeah, the history of the constellations really appealed to me, so I decided to investigate them," the literally starstruck girl answered, before scratching the back of her head. "I didn't have enough time to learn what the constellations actually looked like, though."

"I've noticed."

And then, Stella and Lisa exchanged pleased smiles before they saw a shooting star in the sky.

"Oh, a shooting star!" Stella clasped her hands and closed her eyes. "Quick, Lisa, make a wish!"

"I don't believe in the whole "make a wish to a shooting star" thing," Lisa replied, waving her hand in a dismissive manner. "I mean, how did that even come about?"

Stella didn't pay attention: She simply made her wish, then opened her eyes and continued looking through the telescope.

And Lisa soon got curious. "What was your wish, Stella?"

"To let this be the start of something wonderful," Stella casually answered, looking solely at the stars. "Whether It's our friendship, or a yearly meeting like this."

Lisa looked at the girl with surprise, before she smiled, then went close to and hugged her.

Stella stopped viewing through the telescope for a moment to see the young kid hugging her, so she smiled, brushed her hair, and the duo continued watching the stars together, enjoying the moment as much as possible.


End file.
